Stay with Me
by DreamingFree
Summary: So this is a one shot. This is basically Shion and Nezumi's feelings during the ending scene of the final episode. This is my take on how they would be feeling and I added the song that Nezumi and Safu sings. The song is called "Kaze no requiem." I did not make the English translation I found it. So Enjoy my story and review.


**Stay with Me**

Short Summery: This story is based around the final episode of No.6. It's basically all the feelings and such not shown in the anime. I hope you enough it I wrote it because it would not leave my head so please be nice it is my first story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did I probably wouldn't be here, so not mine!

**Nezumi**

All Nezumi wanted was for Shion to stay with him and yet the world was cruel enough to rip the white haired boy's life away before Nezumi's silver eyes. He ignored the pain he was in as he pushed his wounded body toward Shion's limp body. He ignored Inukashi's shuts that they needed to leave and ignored Rikiga's cries over Shion's body. His eyes and mind solely trained on the boy who had changed his life. He sat by the body ignoring Inukashi and Rikiga as they ran away from the crumbling building. He ignored the world and just stared at the lifeless body. The usually bright piercing silver was dull lifeless as he covered Shion's lifeless body with his coat not realizing that he was singing Elyurias's song brokenly as tears began to gather in his eyes. He felt numb as the building continued to crumble his injured body laid on its side beside Shion's. Even if this place crushed him he would not live Shion here all alone as it crumbled. The tears stained his face as his silver eyes closed. His world would not seem right without Shion in it. Nezumi didn't see the golden glow that began to shine across from him on the other side of Shion. The glowing got brighter and with a slight groan he opened his eyes to see the glowing form of Safu kneeling down and moving Shion so his head was in her lap. With the little strong he had left he pushed himself into a sitting position as he watched Safu open her mouth the gently words tumbling out in the song of Elyurias.

"Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau  
daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo  
koko ni subete o todomete  
koko ni subete o todome  
koko de ikite  
tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo  
koko ni kaeri  
koko ni todomatte"

As the words left her lips Safu gently stroked Shion's white hair as Nezumi watched in awe. Finally the song had stopped with a nod and a gently smile Safu began to disappear leaving a large beautiful bee with rainbow like body and wings. She was leaving Shion in the care of Nezumi. Nezumi pushed his body up with a shocked gasp this was mother, this was Elyurias. The bee began to glow brighter until it was too bright see and then the light shut up causing a hole to appear in the roof and with a snap disappeared from the world. Now it was just Shion and Nezumi alone again. Balls of light began to rain down on Nezumi and Shion. Nezumi watched the balls of light fall all over him and felt the wounds on his body begin to heal.

"Nezumi." Shion's voice carried itself into Nezumi's ears and to his shock Shion's bloody body began to move coming to a sitting position. Shion..Shion was alive! "I heard Safu singing." Shion's voice said looking at Nezumi in question. Nezumi let out a disbelieving sigh he was just glad Shion was alive and well that's all he cared about. Nezumi came that realization that Shion was his reason for living now. This kid got under his stone hard skin and sunk down into his heart forever staying there.

'It's been like that since he helped me all those years ago.' Nezumi thought as they walked up the large crater. The sight that greeted them was the destroyed walls of No.6. 'Well it looks like Shion's dream of knocking down the walls of No.6 has come true now he can be with his mother again. He won't be needing me anymore.' Nezumi thought as they stared at the sight before he turned to leave. Shion will be fine and he will see him again.

**Shion**

'Stay with me.' Was all Shion could think as he stared looking at the destroyed walls of No.6. Many things would happen now that the walls had been knocked down. Now people who lived both inside the walls and outside the walls could meet and seeing what the opposite world was like. Changes, so many changes, Shion would now be able to see his mother but he knew that meant the time he spent with Nezumi would change. He wanted Nezumi to stay yet he felt that would be selfish of him to ask. He took on a sad look as he remember the time he spent with Nezumi reading with him, dancing with him, playing with the rats he made. He remember the times he spent washing Inukashi's dogs. Shion clinched his eyes shut biting back the tears that wanted to come. Shion wheeled around turning to face the departing Nezumi.

"Nezumi." He called out seeing the taller boy turn back to look at him. He was about to say stay with me but instead decided to stay quiet and his eyes dropped to the ground and shut tightly again not wanting to face the fact that Nezumi was now leaving. He kept his eyes closed until he felt two fingers grab his chin. He's red eyes shot open and were wide as his lips were claimed by the slighter taller boys. This kiss was just what he needed he felt himself be more relaxed as Nezumi pulled back and stood in front of him with a gently smile on his face.

"You're going to be just fine Shion." Nezumi said with a calming smile. It was then that Shion realized that he would be just fine. Nezumi wasn't saying goodbye he knew they would meet again. So his face fell into a determined look as he nodded his head. Soon Shion found himself standing alone on the crater overlooking the barren landed that was now connected to No.6. A brown dot could be seen walking toward him. Shion turned to look and found the brown dog coming toward him holding his wrapped up coat that held the baby he rescued earlier. Gently Shion unwrapped the coat to find to a giggling healthy and happy baby without a scratch on him.

"You kept the baby safe." Shion said with a small as he picked up and held the child gently in his hands. The dog bark and wagged his tail as if to say 'Of course I did.' "And Hamlet helped." Shion said with a chuckle in his voice as the white rat made itself know on the brown dog's head. Shion looked at the baby he held and watched the child giggle and move in his hands. He would be just fine. Shion smiled and stood up. "Will meet again, I just know it." Shion says looking outward and he knew that they would. Nezumi didn't stay this time and Shion didn't ask him to but he knew that in time he would indeed met Nezumi again. Shion felt Hamlet climb onto his arm and up to his shoulder. "Let's go home Hamlet." He said smiling at the white rat sitting on top of his shoulder. Nezumi would be back and Shion knew that the feelings he had for the rat would never leave so he would wait no matter how long it took, he wait and then he would ask Nezumi to stay with him. Shion began to walk feeling lighter with the thought of seeing Nezumi again one day.

'I know you'll come back, Nezumi and I'll be waiting.' Shion thought as he held the baby tighter to him as he made his way back to No.6, back to mother. This would not be the end; he would use what he learned from being with Nezumi. He would turn No.6 into place where people would want to come, to live and not a place that needed unflagging loyalty from the people who lived there. No this No.6 would be better, that way Nezumi would want to stay in the city, to stay with him. The wind blew softly and he could almost hear the song of Elyurias in the wind.

"Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau  
daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo  
koko ni subete o todomete  
koko ni subete o todome  
koko de ikite  
tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo  
koko ni kaeri  
koko ni todomatte

Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau  
sore de mo, koko ni todomari  
utaitsuzukeru  
douka  
watashi no uta o todokete  
douka  
watashi no uta o uketotte"

Shion smiled one last time. 'The world would be brighter now.' He thought holding the baby closer to him; yes the world would be a much brighter place.

**Stay With Me**

English translation of the song

"The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts.  
Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light,  
please harbor everything in this place.  
Please harbor everything in this place,  
and thrive in this place.  
Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings,  
please return to this place,  
and abide here forever.

The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts.  
Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place  
and continue singing.  
Please, somehow,  
send my song to where it must reach.  
Please, somehow,  
receive and accept this song of mine."

DreamingFree: Thanks for reading my story to the end. I do hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Please review and no flamers please, if you don't like what you have read then just avoid this story.


End file.
